


Never Saw It

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drabble, Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron never saw this come to pass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Saw It

He had never anticipated this. Over the course of the war, it had somehow come down to being about his goals versus Prime's stubborn tenacity to resist him.

If he could have subverted that beautifully strong mech to his side at some point...

But this? This had never factored into his calculations, and even as his optics faded, he had to try and draw his fingers up, saluting her with an ancient arena signal of knowing he'd met his better, the spear she'd used piercing his core still quivering.

"It's over," she said, falling toward stasis, drained by her power.


End file.
